Love's Shadow
by Queen Su
Summary: The princess of Terabinthia, Cassandra, and the High King find themselves in a mess. Both think the other loves them, but neither want to be in the relationship. Will there be a commitment before it's too late? -Non Mary Sue-
1. A Past Revealed

**Happy Valentine's Day! This is my favorite holiday and this story is dedicated to it. I hope this storyline isn't overused. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: IF YOU ****LOVE**** MARY SUE STORIES THIS STORY IS **_**NOT**_ **FOR YOU!! **

**A Past Revealed **

I galloped my powerful, fast, majestic, black thoroughbred through the lush island meadow. The spring flowers were in full bloom and were swaying gently in the cool, ocean breeze. I scanned the sky as we crested a hill; large, white sea birds spread their wings and soared gracefully high above the ground. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun graced the earth with a bright morning light. Down below there was a bay; the water shone like glass and the waves crashed onto the pink, sandy beach.

My stallion breathed the salty, sea air as his large hooves pounded the soft earth, kicking up clods of dirt. My long, light brown hair blew off my shoulder and my silk, royal blue dress inched up my calves as I pumped my steed Evening Star, towards a small stream that bubbled at the bottom of a little hill. He raced toward the stream in a full gallop and leapt over the water without hesitating.

"Hoe!" I yelled to my eager horse, lightly tugging on the dark brown, braided reins.

He slowed to an extended trot and neighed, trying to take off into a canter. I pulled him in for a couple of tight circles to slow him down. Then he reared up in his excitement and I ducked out of the way of his massive crest and head.

"Easy, easy Star." I quieted him down after a few moments.

We headed towards the castle in a slow jog. About half an hour later the stone citadel came into view. The castle had thick stone walls and the gate faced the meadow. A cobblestone path led away from the gates en route for Eviden Port, where my father kept his ships. The royal, green and sliver flags fluttered in the wind and soldiers stood on the walls alert to what was going on around them.

The double wooden gates stood open and guards were searching a few peasants that were entering the castle. I trotted through the archway and into the wide courtyard. I dismounted and was raising my stirrups when I heard a sharp voice behind me.

"Cassandra!" I whirled around and saw my older brother, Jameson, "Father's been looking for you all morning! Where have you been?"

"Out riding." I replied matter-of-factly, turning back to Evening Star.

"Astride?" he criticized raising a dark eyebrow, "You know father doesn't like you to ride astride. He will hear about his incident."

"I don't need a lecture from you!" I snapped, turned, and stormed into the large stable.

Grooms were rushing about the isles, tacking up horses, cleaning stalls, filling water buckets, and oiling saddles. I led Star into his spacious stall bedded with a thick mat of fresh, clean straw. I vigorously stripped him from his tack, slipped on his leather halter, and tied him to an iron ring that hung from the wooden slats of the sliding stall door.

Slinging the bridle over my shoulder, I grabbed the girth, saddle, and dark green saddle pad and tramped out of the stall; nearly bumping into my groom in the process.

"Here, I can take these from you." He said, motioning to my burdens.

"Thanks Hayden." I replied, dumping all the stuff on him. "Please get my grooming supplies and rubbing cloths." I commanded.

He nodded and hurried away. He returned a few short minutes later carrying my wooden grooming bucket.

"So…" He inquired hesitantly, starting to strip Star of his green, Polo wraps. "How was your ride?"

I almost smiled. Hayden knew me too well. He knew when I was in a bad mood or when I was sad or depressed. He knew the right things to say at the right moment and he could change my attitude in a moment.

"Cassandra?" his gentle voice cut through my thoughts.

"It was a beautiful day and I had a lovely ride. We went to the East side of the island. You know, where it is cliffy on the shore?" I said as I rubbed an oily conditioner through my horse's mane.

"Um hm." He replied and started to rub Star's legs down.

"We made it there just before the sunrise. It was perfect," I sighed; then my mood changed. "until Jameson ruined it."

He didn't say anything, knowing if he did, my anger might erupt like a volcano on him. After a few minutes of angry thoughts, I furrowed my brow. "How come you know so much about horses? I mean you are one of the most skilled horsemen on the island." I had been wanting to know this question for a long time, but hadn't gotten around to asking him.

"I grew up around horses. My family owned a training barn for a while. My father taught me what I know."

"Really?" I was interested. "We should hire your father! Is he still training horses?"

"No." He said quickly.

"I should talk to father," I rolled my eyes. "at least, when he's in a reasonable mood. What do you think? Would your father work for us?"

Then Hayden got really quiet and a hush fell upon the sweet smelling stall.

"My father is unable to work." He finally stated.

I scrunched up my nose. "What do you mean?"

He looked up from his work and gazed straight into my pale blue eyes. "My father died."

I nearly dropped my brush. I had known Hayden for a few years. I knew he believed in Aslan and what he liked and disliked, but I had known nothing of his past or of his current situation.

For the first time in my life I hesitated. "How did he die?"

Hayden stopped his work and sat against the stall wall. I went over to him and sat down. His forest, green eyes stared at the white cloth in his hand while he told me the story.

"My father and I were out in the barn one morning. There was this one horse he was teaching me to train. We had been teaching it for a little over a month and we had gotten it under saddle." He paused and brushed his dirty blond hair out of his eyes. "The horse's name was Thundering Cloud. I remember that it was one of my father's favorite horses." He smiled and then didn't continue.

"Go on." I gently urged.

"Thunder was a massive, high strung, two-year-old Andalusian. He was almost seventeen hands and was a gray dappled horse with a flowing flax mane and tail that nearly touched the ground." He described. "We saddled him and I lunged him on the lunge line while my father watched. Cloudy as we called him, did great on the lunge, so my father mounted him and started walking him around the arena. Cloudy walked, trotted, and cantered very well. Then something happened."

"My father was an accomplished rider and had had some scary situations on the back of many horses. He had fallen many times and had received numerous injuries. All of which he had recovered from. So anyway, he was cantering around. Cloudy suddenly spooked and started rearing. My father tried to calm him, but on the third time up Cloudy fell on his back; crushing my father. It happened so fast that he didn't even have time to jump. I rushed over to him and screamed for my mother. He died a minute or two later."

"What happened to the horse?" I asked, taking it all in pretty quickly.

"I-I…" His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "I had to put Cloudy down myself. You see, he had broken his back and was in much pain. I had to end his suffering."

"Why do you still work with horses?" I said, hoping he wouldn't think I was too nosey.

"I promised my father I wouldn't stop working with them." He glanced at me. "And I love them too much."

"What happened then?"

"We lost the land because we couldn't support it. We moved to a tiny cottage in Eviden. A year later I came to work here."

"I'm sorry." I sympathized quietly, lightly touching his shoulder.

He took my hand off his shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"But I-, " I protested.

"Seriously, I don't want you to feel sorry for me." He replied firmly.

"Cassandra!" Jameson walked to the stall, interrupting our conversation. "Father wants to see you within the hour."

"Yes, brother_ dear_." I replied sarcastically, getting up from the dusty, hay covered floor.

"What were you doing?" Jameson demanded his eyes darted between Hayden and me.

"Talking."

"With a dirty stable boy?" He laughed.

I saw Hayden's face darken.

"It's none of your business." Retorting as I glared at him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "You need to clean up from these filthy animals." He pointed at my wrinkled, dirty dress. He strode away still chuckling to himself.

I turned back to Hayden with an apologetic expression.

"Go on." He said. "I'll finish up here."

"But…"

He, a bit callously, commanded. "Go." Then remembering his place he said quietly. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Alright." I frowned at him. "Fine."

I ran unladylike through the drafty corridors. Rushing into my bedchambers I found my servant, Chrissie, waiting for me. She had slivery gray hair, light brown eyes, and was quite plump.

"M'lady." She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What color of dress would you like to change into?" She answered; motioning to three green, purple, and red dresses that were lying on the four poster bed.

"It doesn't matter." I said absentmindedly.

"I think the green one would make your lovely, blue eyes stand out." She chattered away as she helped me pull on the scooped neck dress that had short sleeves.

Then she squirted a nasty, strong smelling perfume on me to cover up the horsey smell. She put my hair up in do op and then she exclaimed. "You look wonderful!"

Then I was sent off to find my father. I found him playing chess in the hall with a gaudy looking lady.

"You wanted to see me father?" I tried to smile, but it came out fake.

"Ah yes!" He said. "Would you excuse me Lady Lucinda?"

"Oh of course!" She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

_What a perfectly classic Mary Sue. _I thought disgustedly. We walked down the hall and strode down to the beach that faced the west.

"You know you are growing into a beautiful young lady." He buttered me up. I wasn't falling for the old trick. "Well I have decided you need to see more of the world."

"What do you mean?" I queried. This wasn't what I expected. "I've been to Galma and the Seven Isles."

"You're sixteen now though and I thought we should take a little trip to the mainland to the west." He stopped. "Pack your bags. We're heading to Narnia."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"But why?" I puzzled, trying to figure out his scheme.

"I already told you." He looked surprised. "Now listen, you must pack all your most beautiful dresses, expensive perfume, and your prettiest jewels."

"Why?" I asked again.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out." He grinned. "Oh and you can't take your horse. I don't want you around that silly animal while we are there and anyway it's too much of a bother to ship horses."

"What!" I objected. "Evening Star is my most prized possession and the love of my life! Why can't I bring him?"

"I just explained that to you too! " He snapped impatiently. "Now stop asking so many question and go and pack."

I reluctantly went back to my suite. Chrissie was just bubbling about going to Narnia. I asked about the secret, but she avoided the inquiry. That tipped me off that something was going on... and it must be something I didn't want to happen.

--

**And no, Cassandra does not have Princess Syndrome. I'll explain her taste later in the story.**


	2. Escape

**Thank you kindly for all the reviews! For some reason I have been writing cliffys like crazy lately… I'm not too happy with the way I wrote this chapter, but…enjoy! **

**Escape**

The next morning I was awakened at five by Chrissie opening the curtains and humming a sweet melody. I dragged myself out of bed and put on an ivory, satin gown. By seven I was down in the stable.

"Good morning." Hayden greeted me while he saddled Evening Star.

"Hey." I nodded.

"Why are you here? You don't leave until seven-thirty."

"I had to come down and give you instructions." I said simply. "And tell you about what happened last night." I told him about the previous night and that I was mad because father wouldn't let me take Star to Narnia.

"Alright, enough of this jawing," I finally said. "Here are my directions; you are the only one who will touch my horse while I'm gone. You already know his feeding schedule. Every morning you must groom him thoroughly and ride him for at least an hour. Let him out in the pasture so he doesn't get antsy in the afternoon. Are you following that I am saying?"

"Aye." He dipped his head.

"Oh and make sure you rub him down after your done riding." I commanded.

"Of course." He said, slipping the silver bit into Star's giant mouth.

"If anyone asks you to ride, train, groom, or even touch him…deny." I demanded; I gave him a hard stare.

"Alright. Anything else?" He answered.

"Nope." I concluded. "Except…that I'll miss you both; you have been great friends to me. You two have been the only real friends I've had for a long time. Chrissie is nice, but she's more like my grandmother."

Hayden stopped. "What about your brother and father?"

"They don't care about me, but that's a long story." I avoided the explanation and glanced outside. "Everyone is mounting. I'll see you in a couple weeks!" I shouted as I mounted and trotted out of the barn; leaving him staring after me.

The company rode out of the courtyard and towards Eviden Port. I spotted Chrissie riding on top of a carriage with a coachman. She had a big sunhat and wore a pale brown dress. My father, King Jasper of Terabinthia and Jameson were riding in another carriage.

We reached the massive ship and boarded by nine. There were about fifty servants coming with us and twenty crew members on the ship, including the captain. Once we had all boarded we hauled the anchor up and set sail. I stood at the railing as my horse was lead away from me back towards the castle.

It was a bright sunny day with a stiff wind out of the east. A perfect day for sailing, but I wasn't happy. Both of my best friends were stuck on Terabinthia while I was sailing away from them to Narnia.

--

The next afternoon I was lounging in my cabin when Chrissie entered. "His majesty, King Jasper, would like to see you immediately." She smiled.

I dropped the mystery novel I had been reading and followed my servant to my father's large cabin. I swept into the room and closed the door behind me. My father rose from the chair he was sitting in and said. "Now since we are far enough away from the island, I will tell you the real purpose behind this trip." My father smiled slyly.

"I knew this would come sooner or later." I muttered under my breath.

"The reason for this trip is to go to Cair Paravel so you can court High King Peter."

I stood there absolutely stunned… this was not what I had been expecting, but it wasn't what I wanted. To put it bluntly…I was horrified!

"I'm not old enough to get married! I don't want anything to do with this arrangement!" I complained, almost panicking. "How dare you treat me this way!"

"I thought you might react in that way." He sneered. "That's why I waited to tell you."

"By the Lion's Mane, Father!" I cried. "How in all the islands can you do this to me?"

"Because you are my daughter," He said matter of fact. "And don't talk to me in this manner. I worked hard to get you to go and see him! You should be thanking me." Then he warned me. "Don't you even think about ruining your opportunity."

"How old is this King Peter?" I quieted down a bit, but still frustrated.

"Eighteen…"

And before he could say another word I ran out the door and burst into my cabin. I flung myself onto the bed and cried so hard the whole ship could probably hear my sobs.

_I knew he had something planned! _I cried for so long I didn't even know what time it was.

Then I got up and scolded myself. _Crying never helped anyone. You have to get up and do something about it!_ I told myself.

A million escape plans rushed through my head. I could wait until we got to Narnia, but then I wouldn't know where to go and I wasn't familiar with the country.

In under a minute I decided on the most drastic move. I took off my shoes, heavy jewelry and pulled my hair back.

I tiptoed to the doorway, took a deep breath, and walked into the hallway. Climbing casually to the deck and I stood by the railing. The sun hung high in the humid atmosphere as the ship glided silently through the calm sea. Silently, I watched everyone, while continuing to stare out into the dark blue ocean; waiting for the right moment.

Finally, when I was sure no one was watching. I sprang over the railing and plunged into the swirling water.


	3. Escape Status: Failing

**I hope this doesn't sound too Mary Sueish. The end didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Anyway, I hope you like the story and enjoy reading the third chapter! **

**Escape Status: Failing **

Jameson saw Cassandra leap into the water, shouted to that crew, and then jumped in after her.

--

I was only ten feet away from the boat when I felt strong arms wrap around my torso. I spun around and saw my brother. I kicked and hit him, but his grip was firm. He quickly swam back to the boat and grasped a thick rope. I desperately tried to get away from him, but somehow he kept his fierce hold.

Finally, we were heaved up on deck and he shoved me to the deck. My father pulled me to my feet, guided me back to my cabin, and slammed the door shut.

"Where did you get that foolish idea? You should be ashamed forever!" He started yelling at me. "You should be grateful that you have a chance to marry King Peter!"

"What if I don't want to get married? Or what if I'm falling in love with someone else? Have you ever considered what I have thought?" I debated with him. "What if I make it so he won't marry me?"

He hesitated for a half a second, recovered, and then hissed. "If you do your life will be miserable."

My mood swung (like it often does) and I fell into despair. "Why do you hate me father? Is it because I'm not a boy?" My voice caught. "Or is it because I am like mother?"

There was a silence between us for a moment and something passed through my father's face. "I have other matters to attend to." He barked suddenly. "Don't you _ever _try a trick like that again!" Then he left the room.

I got cleaned up and laid down on my bed. Soon I fell fast asleep.

"No!" I screamed, bolting up in bed. A nightmare had awakened me and I now sighed and lay back down. "Only a dream." I whispered. I tried going back to sleep, but was restless. Finally, I got up and went above deck to get some air.

It was late in the evening and the crew members had lit lanterns that reflected off of the quiet sea. I leaned against the smooth wood railing and thought about Hayden and Star, but lastly I thought about King Peter.

_I wonder what he's like. Will Peter like me? Why does father want me to marry him? What scheme does he have up his sleeve this time? _

I decided to try and find out. I snuck back down the dimly lit hall, opened the door to my father's council room, and peeked in. It was quiet and dark so I snatched up a lantern from a hook in the wall and entered.

There was a large table with a dark green table cloth stretching down almost all the way to the floor. Large oak chairs lined each side of the table and an unlit wooden chandelier hung from the low ceiling.

The only sound you could hear were the splashing of waves battering the side of the ship, the creaking of the wood, and the sound of voices coming down the hall.

_Wait! Voices? _ My eyes widened and I franticly started searching for a place to hide.

Nothing else furnished the small room, so I dove under the tablecloth and snuffed out the lantern just as the door opened. Three men walked into the room.

"Lord Jasper." An unfamiliar voice started as they pulled out the chairs and sat down. "How do you want me to portray your royal personage?"

"I would like to sound very noble and trustworthy." My father started slowly. "King Peter must be impressed with us as well as he must be impressed with Princess Cassandra, Representative Hoatin. Prince Jameson will take care of presenting Cassandra and make sure she is following my instructions."

"I will?" Jameson responded. "You didn't tell me. How should I perform this task?"

"You will spy on her and the High King while they are together."

_What!? Of all the dishonorable…!_

"Alright." Jameson confirmed. "Anything else?"

"Yes. We must work as a group to get the King to fall in love with Cassandra." My father demanded. "We must get that connection with Narnia through their marriage so Terabinthia will be rich and more powerful." My father finished.

_So that's what he wants! He doesn't care about me at all! _Then I bit my lip. _Ow! My foot is falling asleep. _

"What do I do if Cassandra isn't following orders?" Jameson inquired.

"Threaten her."

"How?"

"Tell her we will get rid of her horse and her beloved stable boy."

"If that does not work," Jameson raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her…," he paused for effect, "Tell her that I will see to it myself that she will never have freedom again and that she will never be allowed to do the things she likes to do. Then she will bend to our will."

_Yeah right. Ow! My foot! _

I couldn't keep still and shifted quietly. Suddenly, the lantern slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor.

"What was that?" Jameson said.

"I don't know." My father replied, getting up from his chair. "The wind?"

"No. It sounded like something clattering to the floor." He answered.

"Where did it come from?" Ambassador Hoatin asked.

"Somewhere in the room, I'm not exactly sure."

They all got up and moved around the room. I peeped out from underneath the tablecloth. They had their back towards me. Taking a deep breath, I made a desperate, quiet dash for the door.


	4. Stowaway

**The ice broke in my brain for this story at least!! (No more writer's block for a while!) :) The next chapter is being edited so it should be up fairly soon. Couple weeks probably. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It is always very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Stowaway **

I shut the door as quietly as I could and crept back towards my cabin. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I flopped on my soft bed. Then there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I called putting my arms behind my neck.

"Milady?" Chrissie entered.

"Yes?" I said propping up on one elbow.

"I brought your dress." She laid the dress I had jumped in the ocean with on a chair.

"Thanks." I replied. "Hey do you know when we are to pull into port in Narnia?"

"No," She shook her head. "But I can find out for you." And on that note she left the room. She returned a few moments later with the information. "The captain said we should be in Narnia by Thursday morning."

"Alright." I said. "Chrissie?"

"Yes dear?"

"When is Thursday?"

"Today is Tuesday afternoon; two more days."

_Great. Two more days…I'm already bored. _

--

That evening I met my father and Jameson for dinner in a room adjacent the galley. After a while, my father started talking about what had happened that afternoon.

"Do you know what happened his afternoon Cassie?" My father took a bite of his pork.

_Cassie… how I despise that name. _"No father, what happened?" I inquired innocently.

"Jameson and I think there was someone in our council room during our meeting." He said.

"Oh really?" I replied. "Did you find out who it was? Do you think we have spies aboard this ship?" My eyes widened.

"No, we never found the person, but we did hear a strange noise." He leaned closer and the candlelight reflected eerily off his face. "It heard like something crashing to the wooden floor."

"It was probably just the wind for it was blowing quite hard earlier." I suggested, glancing around the room at the looming shadows. _Hopefully, my act is appearing authentic. _

"No, it was someone for we found a lantern beneath the table, but no one was there."

"I see." Saying with a worried expression on my face, "I guess we better keep watch for strange characters around the ship." I sighed, picking at the food before me. "Could you tell me more about King Peter father?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from the incident.

"You're showing more interest now?" My father dropped the previous subject while loading his wooden plate with second helpings.

"I_ am_ going to be courting him. Tell me about him." I implored, seeming eager to know more about Peter.

"I have met him once, right after he was crowned. He is fair haired and has blue eyes if I remember correctly." My father described, his dark, bushy eyebrows knitting together. "He is a great king and many noble tales are told about him and his royal siblings throughout the world. That is all I can tell you at present."

"Can you tell me one of these noble tales?" I inquired further, taking a sip of water from my crystal glass.

"Last year it reached the court that he had rescued several imprisoned Marshwiggles from the Giants of the North with his brother, King Edmund." My father's dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "It looks as if he may have to battle the Giants in the coming months."

"I heard, about a month ago, that King Peter won the Archenland tournament, his brother taking second place after a tiring combat between the two." Jameson told me. "He sister, Queen Susan, won the archery match."

_At least Peter has some skill with the blade. _I thought almost sarcastically.

"Well my dear, there are some matters I need to attend to. I shall see you later." My father rose from the table, his long, richly colored robes brushing the floor.

_My dear? I don't believe that statement is true. _I sighed and quietly returned to my cabin.

--

That night in bed, I thought about what I was going to say to the High King in a few days. The more I thought about getting to Cair Paravel the more my stomach flip flopped. So I switched my thoughts to wondering how Star and Hayden were doing. Soon I was fast asleep.

Around midnight, I felt something sit on my bed. I bolted up as a rough hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh…be quiet. I don't want to be heard." A familiar voice told me.

The moonlight filtered through the window on to the dark green comforter and I could see a large figure beside me, but couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" I queried when the mysterious person pulled his hand away. _Who would be sneaking into my cabin at the dead of night? _

He moved into the light that revealed his face. _What is he doing here! _

"Hayden!" I gasped. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back on the island!"

"I had to come with you." He responded.

"Do you know how much trouble we would get into if someone found out you were here?" I hissed. "You would be beaten and I would never be trusted again!"

"You already aren't trusted." He snorted, a faint smile playing on his pale lips.

"That's not the point." I crossed my arms, my face hardening. "Why did you come?"

"I couldn't let you go to Narnia alone." He protested.

"So you thought you could be my 'knight in shining armor' and rescue me, a damsel in distress. You made a huge mistake Hayden and now we are in big trouble." I reprimanded.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you do this alone." He whispered, taking my hand.

"How did you get aboard?" I questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow and pulling my hand back like lightning.

"I rode down and crept aboard the ship before your company arrived. I hid in the cargo hold, staying out of sight until this evening." He explained.

"I am quite disappointed in you. You should be taking care of Star!" I glared at him.

"I did. He is on his way to Narnia on a freight vessel as we speak."

For half a minute I was speechless, "Now we are going to catch it. How are we going to hide him?" I demanded franticly. "Hayden, get out."

"Cass-"

"Leave!" I pointed at the door. "Don't you dare let yourself be seen by anyone."

He stood up and made his way slowly to the cabin door. Then he turned, "Cassandra…I'm really sorry about the whole matter. I didn't mean nor do want to get you into any trouble."

"You have awakened me in the dead of night, told me you disobeyed my orders, and now we have a huge problem that I don't know how to fix. Just leave." I huffed, turning my back to him.

I heard the door softly click and heard no more after that. "Oh what am I going to do?" I groaned out loud, staring at the ceiling as the ship bobbed gently through the waves.

--

The next morning I awoke late and started pondering about what I was going to do about my stowaway. My mind started running through a list of plans, but none of them showed much promise of being successful. Finally, I devised the simplest plan that I hoped would work.

Later that day, I causally walked down to the cargo hold. When I got down there, I found that it was dark, smelly, and a very uncomfortable place to bunk. The ship's ropes creaked and the whole place was damp. You could feel the waves tossing the ship around more too.

_Good thing I brought his lantern. _I thought.

"Wha are you doin' down heer missie?" A gruff voice made me jump.

I turned to see one of the crew members behind me. "Oh, you startled me." I said my eyes wide.

"Sorry missie, just wonderin'." He apologized. "Can I hep you with somethin'?"

"Oh. No. I'm just…I'm just looking for something I lost." I responded, barely thinking up a good explanation in time. "What are you doing here?"

"Just makin' sure everything 'salright." He answered. "I'll be a leavin' now. Watch out for de mouses." He called over his shoulder.

_Mice! Did he say mice? _I cringed.

"Hayden. Hayden? _Hayden!_" I whispered. _I hope he is down here._

"Lady Cassandra?" He appeared from behind a large wooden crate marked "fragile".

"Hayden!" I exclaimed with relief.

"What are you doing here?" He furrowed his brow.

"I came to tell you the plan I worked out." I said quickly. "When we land everyone will disembark. The crew will anchor the boat at which time you shall get onto the deck. If you are asked for identity, tell them you are a servant of mine. When you get off, stay away from the castle and wait near the harbor for Star. Has soon as he arrives, take him up to the royal stable. When you get there just say you are a visiting groom and no farther questions should be asked. I'll come and meet you two mornings after we land."

"How do Star and I get back to Terabinthia though?" He questioned.

"I'll send you by another ship. I do not know! I haven't thought that far out yet," throwing my hand up in frustration.

"That should work." He agreed as he mulled the plan over.

"I have a question. Why did you not sail with Star? Why did you risk boarding this ship?" I queried, furrowing my brow.

"I had to make sure I kept you in my sight." He elucidated. "Anyway, I didn't think you would be too happy if I surprised you in Narnia in the middle of your courtship with King Peter now would you?" He almost smiled.

"Of course not!" I stamped my foot. "I had better go before anyone notices I'm gone." I glanced around the dimly lit room.

We said goodbye and I went to my cabin. Wondering what my future had in store for me.


	5. Preparing

**This chapter in the story might sound a bit Mary Sueish…but it's intended to sound that way. **

**NOTICE: I'll be leaving for Europe this week and won't be able to update for three or four weeks. **

**Once again I have to thank my faithful readers and reviewers for their support! :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) **

**Preparing**

Early in the morning I heard the sweet sound of Chrissie humming an old, family tune. She drew back the curtains that hung by silver rods that covered the cabin windows and said, "Rise and shine my dear! We have a busy day ahead of us."

Groaning, I rolled over, "Chrissie, it's not even daybreak. Why do I have to get up so early?"

"Now, now, Princess, don't fuss." She clucked like a loving grandmother, putting her plump hands on her hips.

"Chrissie, it's _four_ in the _morning_! Why do I have to get up?" I complained, putting my arms over my head.

"We have to get you ready to meet the High King this afternoon. Now get out of bed!" She grasped the bedcover and threw it completely off of me.

I moaned as I stumbled out of the bed and onto the cold, hard wood floor. Chrissie had already drug the washtub into my room.

"I'll be right back with the kettle." She left the room.

As soon as she shut the door, I leapt back into bed, pulling the sheets over my head. _At least I can get a few more minutes of sleep._

When Chrissie returned, I was half asleep, "Princess Cassandra Annika Marissa, you get yourself out of that bed and into this washtub this instant!" She scolded me, using my full name. "I'll get your father if you don't get over here this minute!"

Slowly, I got up and tiptoed across the floor, and threw off my nightgown. Stepping into the soapy, steaming, sweet smelling water, I sighed.

"You just relax while I lay out your gown. Do you want a book to read?" She inquired, unlatching my chest.

"No. I'll only be in here a few minutes." I answered, taking my finger and pushing a small group of glittering, transparent bubbles around in the clear water.

"You're father gave the servants strict instructions about preparing you for King Peter. You must soak in the water for at least an hour." She told me as she started pulling petticoats out of my russet colored trunk.

I groaned. "All right, I suppose I'll settle down with a book."

Two hours later, we were trying to accomplish the difficult task of putting all the billowy petticoats on. The only bright side of all the petticoats was that I didn't have to wear an annoying, uncomfortable hoop in my skirt.

"Hold still dearie, I am trying to tie your underskirt on." She told me as I squirmed.

"I've been standing here for a half an hour already. Can we just get on with it?" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Just hold still, I would like to get your corset on before seven." She said, giving one last good yank on the cord that held my underskirt intact.

"Corset?!" I exclaimed spinning around to face her. "Why on earth do I have to wear a corset?"

"It _is_ a special occasion dear. Do turn around and be still while I finish with your petticoats." She commanded tenderly.

A while later she had just finished lacing up my corset. "All right, on the count of three suck in your breath while I pull it tight. One…two…three!"

It felt like all my breath was knocked out of me when she tightened my corset. "I…can't…breathe!" I gritted my teeth.

"You shall get used to it soon." Chrissie replied cheerfully.

_Yeah…if I don't pass out first. _I moaned inwardly.

"Let's do your make-up before we put on your dress so we don't stain the cloth." Chrissie said motioning to the velvet cushion that sat in front of an oval mirror.

Sitting stiffly on the settee, I looked at my reflection in the sparkling glass as my maid set out different powders and paints. _I see no reason why I have to wear layers of make-up. When I am presented to Peter I don't want to be anyone but myself. _

Clouds of powder rose in the air as Chrissie started to dab my cheek with the soft, cream colored pad. For over an hour, Chrissie carefully chose paints that would make my beauty stand out and match my dress; she applied each one with great care. Most of the time I had my eyes closed.

"We're finished." Chrissie announced with a smile on her face. "You look very elegant."

I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. "I look like a peacock." I said bluntly.

"Oh hush." Chrissie frowned, tucking a wisp of her silvery hair back into her bun and wiping her hands on her pastel blue apron. "You look lovely."

"What's next?" I inquired eagerly, hoping I was done with all this primping.

"We should get your dress on." She said, pulling out my satin gown.

The dress was light blue with navy blue trim. It had a full skirt, flowing sleeves, and a high rising, scoop neckline. Silk ribbon laced up the back, and there was a sash that tied in a huge bow at the back.

A while later Chrissie gave the final tug on the bulky bow. "There. Now I shall go get Miss Aniston for your poise and etiquette lesson." She said, leaving me alone in the quiet room.

_Etiquette! Poise!_ _When will this torture end?_ I sighed as I collapsed onto a cushion. _This is maddening! _

A few minutes later Chrissie returned with a stick thin woman that had a plain, brown dress on. She looked middle aged and wore a high coiled braid in her hair. Her facade made me think of a stern schoolmistress.

The rest of the morning was spent practicing curtsies, poise, how to walk properly, and balance. It was an exhausting and torturous exercise. To put it simply, I thought it was all rot. At last, the session ended. Flopping on my bed, I hoped for a little rest.

"Milady, we must fix your hair now." Chrissie said, pulling out several ribbons and bows to experiment with in my coffee colored hair.

"Can't I have a short rest? I've been up since four." I asked wearily.

"No, my dear, if we don't continue we will never get done in time. We dock at four this afternoon and we still have to get your hair done, your jewelry on, and present you to your father as well! I'm sorry, but we are already rushing to get you prepared in time." She answered.

I sighed. _Here we go again._

For the next three hours, Chrissie braided and coiled my long, thick hair up into a lavish style. She had to keep telling me to sit still because I was fidgeting. While my hair was getting sprayed and curled and sprayed some more, my stomach started to rumble.

_I haven't eaten anything all day. _I realized.

Finally she stood back to admire her work. "Splendid!"

"I'm starved!" I exclaimed, rubbing my stomach.

"I guess you have a few minutes to get yourself something to eat before presenting you to King Jasper." Chrissie agreed.

I was out the door before she even finished her sentence. Practically running down the corridor, I burst into the kitchen and demanded for something to eat. The cook flew into action. In a few minutes, I was wolfing down a delicious, but simple meal.

After I finished, I returned to my cabin. Chrissie started to put on my jewelry. She clasped a delicate choker on my neck, pushed five rings on my hands; put a pair of diamond earrings in my ears, and topped it all off with a large silver bracelet. The final touch was squirting me with a thick layer of strong perfume that made me gag.

Then she stood back, "You look simply stunning!" She beamed. "Go show your father."

As I turned I smiled a sinister smile. All day I had been plotting to play a trick on my father. _Wait until he sees how "prissy" I've become! _I snickered.

A servant escorted me into my father's chambers and announced my arrival._ Time to put the plan into action. _I thought, stepping into the room and batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." I gave a deep curtsy and giggled.

Clapping erupted from the other side of the room, glancing up, I saw Jameson grinning as he leaned against the wall.

"Wonderful my daughter! You have been transformed from barn girl not fit for royalty, into a true princess!" My father exclaimed, delighted.

_What?! _I stood there, stunned, my mouth hanging open. _This is how he wants me to act? I'm doomed. _Instead of showing my feelings, I forced a smile and said, "Thank you father."

"Now my dear, stay in your cabin until one of the servants comes for you." My father informed me.

I nodded like a good little girl and quietly left the room. _So much for my devious plan... _

As the clock ticked closer to the time to harbor at Cair Paravel, my nervous level sky rocketed. Above, on the ship's deck, I heard the crew shouting as the vessel neared the dock. I started squirming as my heart started pumping faster. Suddenly, I heard the clear melody of a sweet sounding horn, declaring our arrival. The ship shook a bit as the dock bumped up against the wooden slats.

The minutes ticked by painfully slow. _Will Peter like me? If he doesn't what will father say? I sure hope Hayden doesn't get caught… _These and many more thoughts flew through my aching head.

Finally Chrissie came in and said, "It is time."

Rising slowly from my seat, I moved silently across the floor. Taking a deep breath, I strode out of the doorway.

It was time to meet the High King.


	6. The Meeting

**I'm not the happiest with the way I wrote this chapter. *Glares at writing* Something is not right with it. If you figure it out let me know! Go ahead and critique it all you want. **

**Hey, sorry updates are coming so slow! Things have been quite crazy for the past couple of weeks. **

**Thanks for all of your support for the story! My anonymous reviewers are awesome too! :) Enjoy! **

**The Meeting**

I squinted as I stepped onto the ship's deck into the blinding afternoon sunshine. My father and brother were waiting for me. Jameson took my arm as I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

The guards posted themselves at the end of the gangway as our party began to descend to the dock.

I began to study my surroundings. The harbor was quite large and you could tell it was used fairly often. There were several massive ships that bobbed up and down in the navy colored water. I guessed the vessels belonged to the Narnian royals. A cobblestone road ran along the harbor, connecting the numerous docks.

A crowd of people were waiting for our arrival. There were not only people in the group, but animals and strange creatures that I had only seen a couple of times in the islands. There were talking beasts, centaurs, fauns, dwarves, and even a few dryads.

One thing that captured my attention was the enormous castle to my left. It stood upon a hill overlooking the sea. There were countless towers and many flags were draped across the battlements.

We slowly walked to the company that came to meet us. My limbs were almost trembling with anxiety. _What if I make a fool out of myself? I guess I already am, for I cannot be myself. I hope Hayden doesn't get caught. _My thoughts were cut short as we stepped off the gangplank.

In the center of the company were the four Narnian monarchs. The two Queens surpassed every princess in beauty. They seemed to glow with purity and benevolence. The Kings stood next to each other. The young kings appeared to be powerful, but seemed ready to serve justice. The four seemed to have a mighty and noble air about them.

The youngest, Queen Lucy, wore a hunter green gown with loose fitting sleeves. Her bodice was embroidered with tiny, ivory swirls. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face and a golden pendant that dangled around her neck, glittered in the sunlight.

Her sister, Queen Susan, wore a dress made of a golden satin. Her sleeves billowed out around her slim hands and multiple ribbons adorned the hems. The gown had a scoop neckline that came to rest on her shoulders; decorating it were delicate saltwater pearls. Susan's hair was coiled in a fancy twist that sat on the nape of her neck.

King Edmund had a dark brown tunic on. His hip bore a sword that had a hilt inlayed with rubies. His dark hair was parted to the side and his sharp brown eyes had a glint of mischievousness in them.

Finally, I laid my eyes upon King Peter. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic that matched the color of his eyes. The High King was tall and broad shouldered. He too, had a blade at this side.

Our company was announced as we strode up to the sovereigns. We made our introductions, starting with Queen Lucy.

"Welcome Princess Cassandra." She elegantly smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." I stiffly curtsied.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Princess Cassandra," Queen Susan greeted me.

"The honor is mine." I forced a smile. _This formal stuff doesn't come naturally for me…_

King Edmund was next. "Welcome." He gave me a swift peck on my hand.

Last of all, I stood before the High King. My breath caught in my throat. _He could be Hayden's twin! Peter looks almost exactly like Hayden, except he has blue eyes! _I gasped.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, milady." He bent down and kissed my hand.

I just stood there. _He is a lot different then I imagined him! _Suddenly Jameson caught my attention with a glower.

Snapping out of my trance I responded, "Thank you milord." I giggled profusely and batted my dark lashes. My insides churned. _This makes me feel sick. _

After the formalities, we proceeded to Cair Paravel. Once we reached the castle, Queen Susan showed me to my bedchambers.

"You must be quite tired after such a long journey." She said graciously. "Get some rest." She beamed, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth.

"Thank you." I curtsied as she left the room.

When I was alone, I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the soft, relaxing bed. _What a day. _I sighed.

The room was lovely. There was a balcony with a view looking out over the sea. The bedspread was turquoise and the curtains were made of a sheer material that matched the shade of the bedcover. Rich, blue carpets decorated the stone floor and a grand mirror was hung on the wall at the far end of the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

A man came in with my trunk on his shoulders. Chrissie shuffled in behind him. "Hello dearie." She smiled.

"Hello." I closed my eyes.

"I shall unpack your trunk while you rest, but try not to mess your hair up. King Peter has invited you to a special dinner later tonight. We must get you ready in two hours." Chrissie informed me, unlatching my trunk and beginning to pull dresses out.

"Um hmm…" I acknowledged her, already half asleep.

--

Someone shook me. "Cassandra dear, it's already five after six!" Chrissie's voice interrupted my lovely dream about riding horses with my mother.

I groaned. "Forget the King. I want to sleep." I swatted my hand in her direction.

"Cassandra," She chided. "What a dishonorable, self-centered thing to say!" She sounded horrified. "_Do_ get yourself out of bed."

"Fine," I replied grumpily, standing up.

For the next hour and a half, I got my hair fixed, dressed in an evening gown that was the shade of ripe plums, and got another nasty dose of perfume.

At promptly eight-thirty, Jameson came to my room to escort me to dinner. On the way he told me how to behave and what type of personality to have. It was so confusing that it would have been hilarious, if I hadn't been in the situation. Ten minutes later we arrived at the place where I was supposed to sup with Peter. Of course when we got there, he was waiting for us.

"Welcome Princess Cassandra and Prince Jameson." He smiled, giving us a warm greeting and then kissed my hand.

I giggled as Jameson said something formal. After that, Jameson left to spy on us somewhere where he couldn't be seen and King Peter offered me his arm.

I took it gracefully with a beaming smile. He led me to a balcony where a small, exquisite table was set up. The sun had already set and a few twinkling stars were out. The balcony faced the beach and the big waves crashed upon the shore.

The table was marvelously set up. Upon it was a crimson cloth. The dishes glimmered in the soft candle light; the porcelain was made of an ivory ceramic. Gold rimmed the edges in an intricate design and in the center was Narnia's emblem. The setting was charming, but I couldn't enjoy it because of the position I was in.

Peter, being the king he was, pulled my chair out for me. I sat, giving him a word of gratitude as he sat down.

Then there was a fleeting moment of awkward silence. Peter was the first to break it. "Milady, did you have a good journey?"

"It was lovely, thank you." I took a sip of wine. _Why am I so nervous? I'm sweating terribly! _I forced myself not to fidget, and failed miserably.

"I am glad you had a safe journey here." He acted calm and collected. "How do you like to spend your spare time?"

I became frantic. _I can't tell him I enjoy horseback riding! Nor can I tell him I like to play with the village children or fishing! What do I tell him? _I rapidly thought up three things that would fit my new personality.

"I love to dance, write poetry, and play the harp." I rattled off, sounding unexpectedly refined. 

"I would like to hear you play the harp during your stay. Would you play for me sometime?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"It would be my honor, your majesty." I laughed, delighted.

Wincing inwardly, I reproached myself. _What did I get myself into? I don't have a clue how to play the harp! How will I get out of this predicament? _

"What are your interests, milord?" I inquired flippantly, taking a bite of my roast duck.

"I enjoy horseback riding, playing chess, and competing in the occasional tournament." He stated, glancing out over the tranquil ocean.

"Oh your highness," I 'swooned' over him, "Those sound like noble endeavors!" _That sounded strange. I told Jameson I am no good at this 'prissy lady' thing. _

King Peter took my statement with grace and in stride. "Thank you, milady."

_This is maddening! I wish I could be myself…_

"You said you like to dance, correct?" He looked at me, taking a sip of his white wine.

"Yes, Sire." I nodded dabbing my mouth daintily with the scarlet napkin.

"A few weeks from now we are holding a grand ball in honor of your arrival." He informed me.

"Really?" I tried to act ecstatic, but it seemed to come out wrong. "I shall look forward to the evening."

The rest of the night, our conversation was rough. It was pleasant, but quite awkward for me. Peter was gentle and kingly, but I didn't know how I was going to live with him.

Another dreadful idea struck me as we chatted. _What if I have to act like this for the rest of my life? If I marry him…_ I shivered at the thought. That made me overwrought the rest of the evening.

Finally, he returned me to my chambers. "Good night, Princess Cassandra." He said smoothly as I let go of his arm.

"Good night, milord." I batted my lashes ever so sweetly. Opening the bedroom's door I curtsied, and practically ran inside.

Once I shut the door, I leaned upon the doorframe and sighed._ Thank Aslan that's over!_

--

As soon as Cassandra closed the door, Peter let out a huge sigh of relief. _I am glad that is over! _He turned and strode slowly down the hall, thinking about the Terebinthian Princess.

_She is sweet, but unfortunately, like every other princess that has come here to try to win my hand in marriage...almost. There is something very queer about her behavior... _

Peter was pondering these thoughts when he bumped into Susan.

"How did your evening go Peter?" She queried excitedly. "What is Princess Cassandra like?"

"Hey Su." Peter answered wearily, wishing he could escape to his quiet bedroom. "It went fine; although there is something peculiar about her."

"What do you mean?" Susan shot her brother a quizzical look.

"Well, she acts as strange as all the other princesses that have come here…"

"You mean the goofy, 'I'm in love with you because you're handsome' type?" Susan interrupted.

"Yes, but she almost seems…I don't know...fake?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Weren't all the other princesses fake?"

"No, I mean, yes, but there is something strangely different about Cassandra. I can't pin point it, but I think she is…I don't know." The High King let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

"I think you ought to go to bed." Susan suggested, sounding like a mother hen. "The can ponder this matter in the morning."

"All right," Peter agreed. "Good night Su."

"Good night Peter." She gave him a smile.


	7. Wooing and Swooning

**Well I don't know how good this is, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, especially if there is something you don't like about it. **

**Wooing and Swooning**

I awoke early the next morning. Tossing on a simple day dress, I grabbed my shoes and rushed out the door. In the large corridor I slipped on my shoes; trying to figure out how to get down to the courtyard.

I wandered around looking for the correct exit, but after fifteen minutes of going around in circles, I decided to ask a guard.

"Excuse me sir." I stopped by a soldier who was standing near a door. "Could you tell me how to get down to the courtyard?"

"Turn left at the end of the hall. Go past three halls and take the fourth to the left. After a few feet there will be a large staircase. Go down the stair and out the door directly ahead." He told me gruffly.

"Thank you." I smiled, quickly heading down the corridor, having already wasted precious time.

A few minutes later I reached the lovely, spacious courtyard. The stable stood on a grassy hill next to the calm, lonely beach. There was a huge pasture to the west and a cobblestone street ran along the length of the barn.

Stepping into the cool, dimly lit barn, I saw a few grooms mucking out stalls and cleaning tack. The sweet smelling alfalfa, mixed with the pungent smell of horse manure met my nostrils, creating a heavenly sent.

_ I've been away from horses too long._

"Excuse me." I said to a groom who was oiling a dark brown saddle.

"Yes?" The dark haired boy looked up from his work.

"Could you tell me where I could find the Terebinthian groom, Hayden?" I inquired politely.

"He is down in the tenth stall with one of his horses." He pointed down the stall way.

I squealed, "Thanks!"

Reaching the stall, I threw open the door and rushed inside. "Star!" I embraced his neck. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"Hey Cassandra." Hayden came around the other side of my stallion with a stiff brush in his hand.

"Hello." I greeted him while stroking my horse's cheekbone. "How is everything?"

"Fine. No one but the grooms know about my arrival. I think we will be all right as long as your brother or father doesn't find out. How did your meeting with King Peter go?" He winked at me. "Do you like him?"

"He is quite nice, but I don't know how I could ever love him…much less marry him." I sighed. Then I told him all about the previous night and about the way father wanted me to act.

"I bet you aren't too happy." He guessed after I finished my tale.

"No, I hate being here already," I affirmed, "And I'm sure it won't get any better."

We stood in silence for a moment. "It's getting late. I best return to my chambers before anyone awakens." I soughed. "Could you have Star ready for a lungeing session in the morning?"

"Of course," He grinned.

"All right, see you tomorrow." I turned to the door after giving Star a final pat.

"Have a good day." He said sarcastically.

"I can only hope." I played along as I walked into the isle.

"See you later." He said.

I gave him a final wave and returned to my bedroom. Once I shut the door, I hung my dress back up and snuggled under the covers again.

Two hours later Chrissie woke me up. I hadn't really been asleep, just pretending. I had been thinking about how to get out of this courtship without getting into trouble with my father. Unfortunately, nothing had come to me.

Chrissie helped me dress in a cotton candy pink colored dress that had a bunch of white lace and ribbons.

_Disgusting. _I looked down at the dress with distain. _I would rather be in a plain brown dress while riding my horse. Instead, I have to wear a pink frilly gown and be with the King today. Even the dress I wore yesterday would be better than this one. _I frowned.

After I was ready, I had breakfast with my father and brother.

"How was your dinner with Peter last night, Cassie?" Jameson tried to make conversation.

_Like you don't already know._ I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "It went fine." I responded taking a sip of my tea.

"What do you think of him, dear?" My father was interested.

"He is kind, handsome, and noble, but I don't think I could marry him." I chose my words carefully.

"Why not?" My father cried, "He is perfect for you!"

"He just doesn't seem like the kind of man I would like to marry." I said bluntly.

"He will grow on you. The more you get to know him the more you will love him." Jameson told me confidently.

"Maybe," I tried to sound optimistic. _I highly doubt it._

The rest of the morning I was free to do what I pleased. Since I didn't want to raise suspicion and go down to the barn, I spent time in the library reading about the history of Narnia.

Lucy found me in the middle of the fifth chapter of _The Tale of the Dryads. _"Princess Cassandra?"

"Yes–oh hello Queen Lucy," I stated cheerfully.

"Good morning, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with a brilliant smile.

"As well as could be expected," I said. _For being forced into something like this. _

She picked up a book that was lying next to me and sat upon the velvet cushion. "What are you reading?"

"This," I turned it over and showed her the title.

"Oh I love this book! It's one of my favorites." She gasped. "Look at the time! I have to go and attend to some business. Farewell!" She rushed off.

"Farewell," I quietly returned to my book. _She is really nice. _

--

Late that afternoon, I joined the Pevensies for tea in the garden. Peter greeted me kindly and the two queens chatted gaily as we sipped the herbal tea that had been prepared for us. Edmund sat on my right and Susan on my left. Peter sat directly in front of me and Lucy sat in between her older brothers.

"I cannot wait for the ball." Susan exclaimed in an excited frenzy. She went on and on about dresses, décor, and eligible ladies for Edmund. Chewing my snack as daintily as I could, I tried hard to seem interested. She turned to me. "What are you going to wear Lady Cassandra?"

I skirted around the conversation as best as I could. "I haven't decided yet."

"Would you like me to help you pick something out?" She offered graciously.

"That would be grand!" I squealed, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"All right, maybe I could meet you in your chambers tomorrow morning. Would that be suitable?" She inquired, pouring another cup of tea.

"That would be perfect." I grinned.

Peter stood. "Princess Cassandra, would you care to join me for a walk around the garden?"

"Of course," I said, rising from my chair.

He took my arm and escorted me away from the table. I walked rigidly as we strolled among the flowers. The birds chirped happily and a breeze floated on the air.

_It's a lovely afternoon. _I thought. _It would be perfect for riding._

"Are you all right?" Peter inquired, glancing at me. "You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine." I giggled. _But I'm sure I'll go mad before the end of this ordeal. _My mind screamed as I forced myself to walk. It took everything in me not to turn and run.

"Do you like to ride?" He inquired, stopping under a tree that spread its branches over us like a canopy.

_Yes! _My heart leapt, but then I remembered my false identity. "No, I don't. Horses are smelly and sweaty." I scrunched up my nose in fake disdain. "I try to avoid them as much as possible."

"Oh," he seemed a bit off guard. "That's alright."

"Sire," a faun interrupted us, running across the lawn. "I apologize for barging in, but there is a matter you must attend. It will only take a minute."

"Excuse me, Princess." He looked oddly relieved. "I shall return in a moment."

I nodded politely and sat on a stone bench that sat under the tree. I heaved a great sigh of relief. Suddenly, I heard something behind the tree.

"Psst, Cassandra," Jameson came out from behind is hiding spot and hissed.

"Jameson," I tried to act surprised. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't mess up father's plan!" He snapped.

"What plan?" I inquired innocently.

"Never mind that, listen, King Peter isn't falling for you! You need to faint or something, so he can feel like he is saving you." He demanded.

"What! How in the world do I pretend to faint?" My eyes widened. _I've never fainted! How do I know what to do?_

"Just pretend," he commanded. "Fall and make a noise or something. I don't know."

"But-" I began to protest.

"Shhh, here he comes." Jameson disappeared behind the trunk.

_Goodness. What have I gotten myself into? _I stood greet my "love".

"I apologize, Princess." He stated formally.

"No matter," I took his arm. "It is pretty warm out here though."

"Would you like to go inside?" He looked concerned.

"Yes, that-oooohh!" I fell forward going limp, hoping my act would work.

"Cassandra!" I heard him cry and felt his arms wrap around me.

Before I knew it, I was lying in the soft grass and felt his presence hovering over me. I felt myself being lifted and carried. A few minutes later, someone lay me on a cushion and pressed a cool cloth to my head.

A moment later, I let my eyes flutter open. "What happened?" I queried weakly.

I was in a small room that had a few chairs in it. I was lying on a chaise that was velvet with green cloth. A huge window graced the back wall, looking towards the sea and the sunlight streamed in through the glass.

Peter's blue eyes met mine. "You fainted. Are you all right?"

"I think so." I replied, trying to sit up.

He pushed my back down. "Lay there and rest a while. I don't want you to faint again."

I let my head fall back onto the cushion. _This is annoying. _

"I have a meeting to go to, Princess." Peter said. "I shall leave you in the care of Miss Chrissie." He motioned to my maid.

"All right, thank you." I answered softly.

He squeezed my hand and left the room. After the door was shut, I rose. "I'm fine." I said harshly.

"But, dear, you fainted!" Chrissie tried to make me lay back down.

"I said I'm fine." I put my hands on my hips.

"All right, but if you faint again, it's not my fault." Chrissie warned.

--

That evening Peter lay on his bed, thinking about the day's events when Susan entered the room. "Peter, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Su." He nodded, staring at the ceiling.

She bustled in and sat on the edge of the bed. "There's no sense in beating around the bush about it. I think you should marry Princess Cassandra."

"What!" Peter bolted upright. "Why? She is just like every other lady I have courted."

"No she is not, you said so yourself last night." Susan declared. "She does act like every other princess, but I think she is sweeter. She isn't as pushy as the other ladies you have courted. She adores you Peter! Did you see her looking at you shyly at the tea this afternoon?"

"No, I didn't and I think you are wrong. I don't want to marry her and I don't love her." Peter said defiantly.

"Don't you see?" Susan asked. "She loves you. If you let her down, she might not ever get married. King Jasper told me that this is her first courtship and that she was looking forward to it immensely."

"That's why she seems tense." Peter muttered to himself.

"You will break her heart if you don't at least ask her to marry you." Susan sighed dramatically. "Even if she turns you down, it will be better for her to turn you down than you not asking her."

"What if she says yes?" Peter shouted. "I don't want to be stuck with her the rest of my life!"

"Peter, that is the most selfish thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" Susan scolded. "Ask her. Imagine if Lucy was courting someone and he broke her heart. How would you feel?"

"I guess I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises." Peter warned. "Let me get a chance to get to know her better. And promise me you won't pester me."

"I promise," Susan stated quickly, "As long as you give serious thought into asking her."

"I will." Peter agreed.


	8. Astride and Free

**Oh no. This story is writing itself! Oh great, I lost control. This chapter was planned out differently than it was written. Hope you enjoy it even if it's not the best. This is kind of a oneshot of a chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Astride and Free**

On the morning of my fifth day at the castle Cair, I trotted down to the beach just as the sun's rays crept over the vast sea. The waves lapped at the shore quietly. There was no wind, not even a whiff of a breeze.

I smiled toward the sun as it set my face aglow. With my gelding beneath me and the sea before me, it felt free for the first time in almost a week. Splashing in the waves as they crashed upon the soft sand, I spurred my horse forth, into a canter. He leapt forward as if a whip has been cracked at his hocks. Controlling his speed with my reigns and seat, I approached the end of the long beach.

_Freedom is priceless. With the sky above and the earth below, I feel like a bird in the spring; taking flight for the first time after a pale winter. _I shook my head, laughing at the outlandish sentimental thoughts. _What is that ahead? _I peered at the grassy outcropping, something golden lay in the tall grass.

From where I sat, I couldn't tell what it was. Hopping off Star, I lead him up the hill to investigate the queer sight. Upon reaching the top, a chilling sight met my eyes. A tall lion lay in the soft grass, staring intently at me. Gasping, I jumped back.

Star whinnied, frightened; rearing, he shook his head and bolted back to the castle. My heart beat wildly, I couldn't move; it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. I stood there, transfixed on the lion.

"Daughter," he breathed, "Come to me."

Obeying his order, I shuffled forward, my legs shaking. "Aslan?" My voice quivered as I whispered the name of the Great One.

"It is I." Aslan stated bluntly. "Daughter, tell me, what do you think of Narnia?"

It took me a minute to find my voice. "Well, it's very beautiful. Cair Paravel is a splendid castle and I love all the dear creatures, like the fauns, dryads, centaurs (although they are a bit frightening), and dwarves."

"Do you feel like you are a sufficient princess?" He inquired as his tail swished back and forth.

"I don't know." I studied my black riding boots. "Sometimes I feel like I do all right, but most of the time I feel dense and awkward."

"Do you see yourself as the Queen of Narnia someday?" Aslan's questioned again.

_Why does he keep asking me questions? Have I done something wrong? _I felt sick. "I don't think I could handle the stress and such of being the queen of this great country." I admitted. "Anyway, I don't love King Peter."

"This is not a question on whether you want to marry the High King or not." Aslan gently rebuked. "It is an inquiry on whether you love the people and creatures of Narnia."

"Yes, I do." I perked up a bit. "They are all so gentle and sweet, but…" My voice trailed off.

"But what, my daughter?"

"I don't want to marry King Peter." I protested quietly.

A terrible look swept across his face and he snarled. "My daughter," he growled. "I think you are too focused upon the High King and what _you _want."

Guilt shadowed my feelings. "I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I am being selfish."

"My child," his mood changed to understanding. "You need to think of others interests instead of your own."

"Yes, Aslan," I hung my head. "Does this mean you want me to marry King Peter?" I looked up innocently with a bit of fear.

He laughed. I clenched my eyes shut, afraid of what was to come. "Wait my daughter. Wait for Me." His voice faded.

"Aslan? What about my father?" My eyes shot open, but all I saw was the blue sea stretched out before me. _What did he mean wait? Wait for what? _

"Cassandra!" I heard someone shout.

Turning, I saw Hayden down on the beach surveying the land. He called to me again. Darting off the hill, I ran to meet him. "What is it Hayden?"

Whirling around, his face filled with relief. Grabbing me gently by the shoulders, he sighed. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, why?" I queried, confused.

"Star ran into the barn and I was afraid you had fallen off." He said. "What were you doing?"

We turned and walked back to the castle. "I saw _Him._"

"Who?"

"Aslan," I replied, trotting through the thick sand.

"You saw Aslan?" Hayden exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

I nodded and didn't say anything when he asked me what the Great Lion said. A few minutes later, we reached the barn. I waved a farewell and dashed to my chambers, for it was getting late. The tip of the sun had just peaked over the horizon and I guessed it was around five-thirty.

Jumping under the covers, I fell asleep.

--

_Looking down, I saw I was dressed in an ivory satin gown with a billowing skirt. Someone unseen to my left shoved a bouquet of red and white flowers in my hand as I dabbed my wet eyes with a handkerchief._

_"You're going to be fine." My father whispered behind me._

_"No," I hissed. "I'm not going to do this."_

_"Walk down the aisle!" He commanded sharply. "Everyone is waiting."_

_He gave me a tiny shove forward and I was off down the golden carpet. Staring ahead I saw Peter waiting for me. Marching up the platform's steps, I set a hard look on my face. My feelings were veiled no more._

_The vows were spoken and the veil lifted. Peter bent towards me._

--

A scream pierced the silence. In an instant, I was wide awake. I realized _I _was the one who was screaming.

Chrissie threw the door open and said frantically. "What's wrong?"

I breathed heavily, throwing the blankets off of me. "It was just a dream." I reassured her.

"Oh, milady," she sighed. "You scared me."

"I apologize for the disturbance." I muttered. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven-thirty," she answered, the color coming back to her face."You should probably get out of bed."

"Oh, alright," I groaned and stumbled out on the cold marble floor. "Do you know what the plan is today?"

"Well, Queen Susan is coming in a few hours to help you find a suitable dress for the ball."

I groaned inwardly. _Why do I always get myself into the worse situations? I suppose Peter will propose to me today too. _

After breakfast, I met Susan in the hall. She immediately began discussing the dress arrangements. We walked back to my suite and she began going through my gowns.

"Which dress would you like to wear?" She inquired.

"I honestly don't know." I answered. _I definitely don't want to wear something pink and fluffy! Those gowns scare me._

"Hmm," Susan raised an eyebrow. "This is too simple." She threw the green dress onto the bed. "No, no, no." She tossed three more dresses onto the window seat. "Ah!" She exclaimed, pulling out a deep red dress with a large skirt. "This will do."

"I didn't even know I owned something that fancy!" I gawked at the sleeveless gown.

Susan shot me an odd look. "You didn't know you had this?"

"Well, I'm sure I've seen it, but I've never worn it."

"Let's see how it fits you." She held the dress up to my neck.

An hour later we had decided that the crimson dress would suit me best at the ball. I was afraid that I might trip over it because of the long skirt, so she said she could have her tailor take it up an inch or so. Even after that, I was still nervous about wearing it.

At noon, I met Peter for lunch, but didn't see him much the rest of the week.

--

Peter collapsed on his bed, exhausted by all the problems he had to deal with that week. He had barely had time to think about Cassandra, much less see her. Everyone around him kept mentioning that she was a beautiful naïve girl and that they thought he should marry her.

Edmund was the one that disagreed and he went to Peter that evening. "Peter," he barged into his chamber without the slightest warning.

"What is it Edmund? Is the castle burning down?" Peter sighed, tired of being around people.

"Of course not," Edmund shot back, pulling a chair up next to the bed. "I don't think you should propose to Princess Cassandra."

Peter shot up. "You don't?"

"No," Edmund repeated.

"Why not?" Peter wondered why his brother was against this decision.

"I don't know. I'm just a bit wary I guess." Edmund shrugged. "To me, she seems to be holding something back."

"I sense that too." Peter mused.

"Then why are you entertaining the thought of marriage?" Edmund inquired.

"I guess because everyone wants me to marry her." Peter admitted. "I don't want to disappoint them."

"Who told you to marry her?" Edmund demanded, putting his elbows on the edge of the bed.

"Well Susan and Lucy, Mrs. Beaver, and even Oreius!" Peter wailed, covering his face with his hands. "I've probably gotten fifty comments of how pretty she is from fifty different people!"

"By the Mane, Peter!" Edmund cried. "You're the High King of Narnia! Since when did people start telling you what to do?"

"I have to listen to the people and creatures of Narnia." Peter protested weakly.

"In making laws, yes Peter, you do. On private matters such as this you are not obligated to have the people tell you what to do!" Edmund exclaimed. "If you don't marry her, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We could lose an ally." Peter said, flipping his pillow to the end of the bed and leaning on it.

"What do you mean?" Edmund was puzzled.

"King Jasper has been hinting that this would define our amity with Terabinthia." Peter brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

Edmund groaned, "Oh great."

"That's just what I thought."

"Still," Edmund set a stern expression on his face, "That shouldn't define whether you marry her or not."

"I know."

"Do you know?" Edmund pestered.

Peter threw the pillow at his brother. "I want to be alone. Go away."

Edmund obeyed his brother's wishes and left the room.


End file.
